


【Satan/Crowley】戈蒂娃之死

by spiralamadeus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 他是御前天使，诸力天使之君主，他曾守护伊甸园生命之树，他庇佑长途跋涉者，年少迷途者，世人称他为拉法耶尔、利法益、神之治愈、施治愈之术的光辉使者，他授诺亚以方舟与《拉结尔之书》；助所罗门王建起千万金宫，他挟火、御风，创世第二日的荣耀归属于他。在一切开始之前，他叫拉斐尔。





	【Satan/Crowley】戈蒂娃之死

“我会负责狮子座的，亚茨拉斐尔，”拉斐尔微笑着对权天使说，“你可以帮我把黄道的轨迹描出来吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔立刻动作起来；他为日地距离这样的事冥思苦想的样子看上去颇为可爱。拉斐尔轻轻地靠在云朵上欣赏着他的挚友工作的样子。这时候路西法走了过去。

“日安，晨星。”拉斐尔微微颔首，宽大的翅膀扇动起一阵微风。

“日安，拉斐尔亲爱的。”路西法在拉斐尔的面前站定，“待会儿有空么？”

“呃……按照上帝的指示，我还有几个星团要建，”拉斐尔摇了摇头。

“那家伙一个人就能干完吧，”路西法不耐烦地皱了皱眉，“你可犯不着亲自动手。我们可以一起去听沙利叶弹琴。”

“别这样说。晨星。”拉斐尔现在看上去有点儿生气了，因为他看到亚茨拉斐尔似乎被路西法的话弄得羞愧起来，“我宁愿待在这儿，亚茨需要我。”

我也需要你。路西法在心里说。他还没有蠢到把这句话宣之于口——谁知道上帝到底在不在听呢，拉斐尔已经走开了，回到了亚茨拉斐尔的身边。路西法远远地看着亚茨拉斐尔停留在拉斐尔红发间的手指和他们交错在一起的翅膀，他们雪白而纯净的翅膀，一些陌生的感受在他的心头奔涌燃烧——而那不是已经持续千年的孤独。

“我们何必如此。”拉斐尔的手上闪耀着火焰和鲜血，他叹息。

“从一开始。”路西法的头发披散着，他金色的翅膀正散发出前所未有的盛光，他的眼睛不再是纯净的蓝色了，它们已经被这些杀戮染得通红。“亲爱的……”他把自己拉向拉斐尔的刀尖，“连你也没有办法治好我（FIX ME）。”

“你曾是祂最美的那颗星星。”拉斐尔说，他的声音里灌满了沉重的痛苦，“为什么？路西法，为什么？”

“祂犯了一个巨大的错误，”路西法抓住炽天使的头发强迫他直视自己，“祂创造了你。”

他们要花上多久才能发现最为重要的那位治愈天使失踪了呢？路西法恶劣地想着，宽大的手掌束着拉斐尔纤细的手腕，一圈粗硬的铁环殷勤地浮现在那里，暗红色的倒五芒星闪烁其上。天使尖锐地吸了一口气，来自恶魔的印记灼烧着他，那疼痛不止落在他的肉体上，也直直地嵌在他的灵魂上，拉斐尔蜷缩起来，宽松的白袍罩着他颤抖的身躯。

拉斐尔或许是天堂里最敏捷的那个，但在力量上，他绝非路西法的对手。那已经堕落的大天使长细细地亲吻着拉斐尔的手指和裸露的臂膀，他双唇所及之处都如同火焰灼烧一般滚烫，天使悲鸣起来，试图用翅膀隔绝这份疼痛。

“哦……我亲爱的，”路西法尖锐的指甲轻抚着拉斐尔雪白的羽毛，它们在万恶之王的触碰下飞速烧黑、脱落，他血红的瞳孔在圣光的刺激下缩成一条细缝，“你瞧瞧我，都快忘了你是个如此高贵的六翼天使了。”他的手掌绕到拉斐尔的背后揉弄着他敏感娇柔的翅根，刻意地控制着自己不去伤害那个地方，拉斐尔在他的安抚之下似乎显得放松了一些，他悄悄地探出眼去看自己昔日的友人，那双眼睛因为残存的泪水和星星点点的泪痕显得格外动人。

路西法轻轻地拥抱他，下巴搁在天使的颈窝上，现在他的两只手都在他最上面的那对翅膀上了，“你多美啊……”他叹息。拉斐尔闻起来像一大丛含羞半开的玫瑰。

“你说什——”

路西法收紧双手，猛地把天使的翅膀向后扳去。

拉斐尔尖叫起来。

路西法把他的翅膀生生掰断了。在拉斐尔的后背上，一小半断裂的肱骨悲惨地垂着，上面还连着一点羽毛和血肉，那中空的骨头正往外滴滴答答地淌血，沁入天使洁白的长袍里，在漆黑的地上形成小小一洼，拉斐尔跪下去，剧烈的疼痛从后背一路蔓延到胸口，麻痹了他的感官。他什么也感觉不到了，拉斐尔恐惧地意识到，除了前所未有的痛苦。他不敢置信地盯着万恶之王苍白的脚尖。

“唔……”路西法拎着手里尚且在扑棱的翅膀观察了一会儿，鲜血从断裂的翅根处汩汩涌出，顺着羽毛往下流，他打了个响指，那曾经充满活力、华美无比的双翼就这样化成了齑粉。

“抱歉，”他耸耸肩，“你飞得太快了。”恶魔蹲下去歪着脑袋看拉斐尔的表情：“你会这样逃走的吧……你会吗，我的爱？”

路西法的手指落在他第二对翅膀上，拉斐尔颤抖着抬起头。

“我原谅你。”天使说，眼泪从他的脸颊上簌簌滑落，“晨星，如果这就是你所寻求的。我原谅你。”

“原谅我？”路西法的眉头高高耸起，“ **你** 原谅我？”

“ **祂** 原谅你。”

路西法不可遏制地狂笑起来，他抓着拉斐尔的肩，指甲深深地嵌进肉里，天使只是麻木地凝视着他。“原谅我？？”他大叫起来，“谁有那个资格？我又有什么罪？我是路西法！我是最初的与最末的，我是阿尔法与欧米伽，我是曾经、现在与以后的每个日夜，我就是万物之王！”他的声音听上去恶毒又癫狂。拉斐尔低垂着头颅，剩余的两对翅膀也垂着，仿佛和主人一样已经知晓此后的命运。

在某个时刻，路西法冷静下来的时候，他取走了拉斐尔的另一对翅膀。这一次他感到的不再是疼痛了，而是巨大的空洞。难不成这一切都是试炼吗？他逼着自己这样想，当这些都结束的时候，祂会来到他面前亲吻他红肿的脸颊么？为他的伤口亲自涂抹乳膏和没药么？ **他能重新拥有他的翅膀么？**

路西法掀开他的袍子，他们倒向路西法用奇迹变出来的床铺。他开始疯狂地亲吻他，他的胸膛，他的腰身，他抚摸天使外凸的肋骨和下凹的小腹，柔声细语地抱怨天使太不注意合理的休息——就像在天堂里大天使长每次对他说的那样。他在拉斐尔的皮肤上留下漆黑的印记，密集到几乎盖掉了他原本肤色的程度。这一切毫无快感可言，天使能感受到的只有冰凉凉的痛感，地狱之火滚烫到了冰冷的地步。

路西法的手掌贴在拉斐尔的腹股沟上，缓慢地往下滑。天使是无性的，这意味着天使压根没有性器官。路西法的手探进拉斐尔的双腿间，为他的天使生成一套全新的生殖器只是一瞬间的事情，他轻轻地揉搓着他新生的、软趴趴的阴茎，另一只手描画着拉斐尔撕裂的皮肤和折断的碎骨。“你多么美啊，我的孩子。”他赞叹道，他的手指在拉斐尔最后一对翅膀上游移着，引得后者剧烈地颤抖了起来，“别……”他微弱的声音乞求道，“不要……”

“那你得求我，亲爱的。”他亲吻着天使的小腹，拉斐尔的眼泪流成了一条蜿蜒的河，在床单上曲折地淌开。他姜红色的长发披散着，泪水落在上面像是上等的水晶镶在石榴石间。他的脖子向后仰，多半是为了躲避路西法的触碰，却让他看上去像一只濒死的天鹅，“求你，”他掩住自己的面孔痛哭起来，“求你了，什么都好……不要再是我的翅膀了，求你……”

路西法的嘴角勾了起来，“如你所愿。”他的大腿挤进拉斐尔的双腿间，天使不再反抗了。

路西法为他新造的生殖器非常敏感，无论是对于快感，还是对于痛苦。除此以外，他还加上了那么一点自己的创意——就在拉斐尔的阴茎下，安静地伏着本应该只有女性才有的外阴，此刻正因为路西法的蹭弄而翕动着。路西法伸进去一根手指，那处子地火热而狭窄，因为疼痛分外湿润。他退出去，拨开紧紧紧紧闭合的蚌肉找到藏匿其中的珍珠，并不温柔地揉弄着。拉斐尔感受到一种奇异的快感，与在圣主那里获得的大有不同——这份快感是燃烧着的，以燎原之势蔓延全身，他不由自主地轻哼了起来。

在完全不自觉的状况下，他已经勃起了，然而路西法似乎并不打算照顾天使可怜兮兮的阴茎，他托着拉斐尔的大腿让他的双腿大开，他还有最后的仪式亟待完成。

他进入了拉斐尔，彻底地，毫不留情地，拉斐尔脆弱而细小的阴道涨得几乎要裂开，“等……这是什么……主啊……”他再次哭起来。

“从今往后，这就是你的天堂，”路西法在他的体内进出，拉扯着身下人长长的红发，“睁眼看看吧，拉斐尔，你的主永远也不会来。”他恶狠狠地笑了起来，“你也是祂最爱的孩子不是吗？祂永远也不会为你而来，即使你千万次呼喊祂的名、祈求祂的垂怜，这才是真的，拉斐尔，睁开你的眼吧！”

天使茫然地瞪大双眼，路西法血红的瞳孔在他的面前晃动着，变成不定的光斑，快感和痛苦交错着攻击他，他不过是狂风骤浪里一块残存的木板，那庇佑的船已经毁去了。

上帝正看着吗？他麻木地想。他想象天花板上有一只巨大的眼睛，眼珠在它的眼眶里转动，它看见路西法他身上起伏的躯体，他伤痕累累的胸膛和他残破的翅膀，它无差别地凝视一切苦难和喜乐，反正到了最后，一切也都归于虚无。它只是无动于衷。

路西法烙铁一样的阴茎在他的体内肆虐着，那感觉仍然是痛的，而拉斐尔已经习惯了，他已经可悲地学着从这痛苦里获得快感，他虚虚地抱住路西法健壮的后背，感到有什么永远地变了。他凝视着自己不知何时变得尖利的手指。

路西法的手掌离开了他的头发，他抚过拉斐尔的眼和他的鼻梁，那双温和的棕色眼睛便不再了，取而代之的是一双金黄色的、可怖的蛇瞳。路西法最终射在了拉斐尔的里面，那如同火焰一样的温度烫得他哆嗦了一下，之后便是无波的死寂。

路西法侧过身，抽出自己的阴茎，“看看你的翅膀都成什么样了，”他万分怜爱地抚摸那些纷乱的羽毛，“别担心，我的爱，我会治好你的（FIX YOU）。”他打了个响指。

那双翅膀燃烧起来，属于地狱的火焰将雪白的羽毛烧了个精光，拉斐尔感到自己再也没有尖叫的力气了，他蜷成很小一个团，精液从他的双腿间流出，将已经脏透的白袍弄得更加糟糕，它已经不再是白色的了。黑色的羽毛从遗留的骨架上新生出来——现在他确实羽翼再丰。

“我恨你。”拉斐尔轻声地说，眼泪从他新生的金色眼睛里滑下来，或者我们现在应该叫他克鲁利。

路西法沉沉地微笑起来，“那再好不过。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于标题：戈蒂娃就是那个为了减轻人民赋税赤身裸体骑在马背上巡走全城的伯爵夫人，在文章里其实是一定程度上暗喻了拉斐尔，只不过他付出了代价，却谁也没能拯救。


End file.
